1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to training devices to teach head immobility while striking a stationary baseball or golf ball which are mounted upon the wearer's head and optically produce an enclosed alignment target in which the ball may be observed during striking. Movement of the head is readily observed by changes in the relationship between the ball and the alignment target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training devices for aiding in the striking and alignment of balls, particularly golf balls, which are mounted upon the wearer's head have been previously proposed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,169,188; 3,264,002; 3,437,339; and 4,531,743. Also, sighting devices to aid in the game of golf as mounted upon a wearer's head are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,199 and 4,696,111.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,325 I have disclosed a training device particularly suitable for golfers, but which can also be used in the striking of teed baseballs, wherein elongated reference elements mounted upon a support attached to the visor of a cap have a reference mark in the form of a small ball located centrally upon the reference element. Due to the proximity of the reference elements and marks to the viewer's eyes when addressing a golf ball the two reference marks appear to comprise four rectangularly related marks which visually define a "box" which may be centered with respect to the ball prior to being struck. The length of the reference elements aids in the orientation of the wearer's head to the desired direction of movement of the ball, and movement of the head prior to striking of the ball can be ascertained by noting relative movement of the reference elements and marks to the ball due to head movement. The training device of this patent does not disclose a "closed" alignment target, and it is desirable to improve the nature and configuration of the alignment target or area in order to simplify use of this type of training device, render use of the training device easier for the unskilled, and reduce the likelihood of misconstruing the relationship of the target configuration and the ball to be struck.